Undeniable Connection (English Version)
by scvanessa
Summary: We are two Fanwritters and this is our first fanfic just to show the connection between Hook and Regina.
1. Chapter 1

We are sorry about the bad grammar spelling, but english is not our mother language. It was first a portuguese one shot, but someone requested this fanfic in english and we tried our best. Hope you like it!

* * *

Regina couldn't sleep, they hadn't yet mapped out the plan of how to find Greg and Tamara in Neverland so still they sailed the seas that surrounded the place. She was at the bow of the ship, leaning against the railings, it did exactly 9 months that she had been forced to kill his love, Daniel. It was not by her will, it had to be that way, but even so she thought aloud: "Forgive me, Daniel."

Near there was Hook and listening to the voice of Regina he approached. He didn't have the courage to interrupt her so he stayed there observing her. Regina had her eyes closed, in her face was stamped a sweet pain, the wind touched slowly the wires of her hair, her white nightgown was rocked in a movement that resembled the waves of the sea. Beautiful! It was the first word that came to Hook's mind. He observed the line that surrounded her lips, the curve of her neck, her bare arms, her delicate hands that grabbed with some intensity the grids of the ship and even the movement that her breasts did in every heavy and deep breath that she took, as if in each one of them the pain went and returned to the inside of her chest. Great admirer of the night, Hook noticed that the moon gave a mesmerizing glow to skin of Regina, he descended the look by her hips down to her feet - barefoot. The queen so feared and hated by so many was in the extreme of her simplicity, barefoot and feeling the night.

- Captain!? - Said Regina.

Hook, still entranced with his admiration and drunk by the figure of the queen, said:

- Beautiful night, Your Majesty.

Regina clearing quickly the stubborn tear that struggled to come down on her face said with a half-smile:

- Really. There is been a very long time I didn't stop to observe, with so much going on lately i forgot. I used to do this when I was younger, yes… really beautiful.

Captain Hook with his seductive and a little hoarse voice, lowering his gaze to Regina's feet, said:

- And what is the queen doing here, during the night, barefoot and crying? Shouldn't you be planning something to find Henry and run away with the boy?

Hook realized that his words have become the expression of Regina bitterer and her voice a little more serious, replied:

- And how could you know that it wasn't what I was doing at the exact moment when you arrived? Well, I need to rest. Good night, Captain Hook.- Regina fearing to cry again in front of Hook, started to leave. She passed through the pirate's side who as a reflex grasped the arm of the queen making her stop:

- It wasn't what your face told me. Come on Regina, tell me what is really happening. - She liked how her name sounded in his voice.

- You wouldn't understand. - Said Regina looking at where Hook was grabbing her. He lift her chin with his hook, causing the queen to look into his eyes, their faces were close and they could feel the breath of one another becoming hotter and heavier with every second, Hook said as a whisper:

- You don't know, you haven't tried yet, Regina.

- Either way, you don't know what is losing someone important. Hearing the words of Regina, Hook dropped her arm and moving away a bit diverted his gaze to the sky, he gave a slight sigh and lowering the tone of his voice said:

- I know more about it than you think, Your Majesty.

It was nothing what Regina expected to hear. A little thoughtful, she approached and asked:

- Do you? How?

- This isn't important now. I'm not the main point of our conversation, - The Captain pointed his hook to Regina and continued - but you are, so start explaining what is really going on.

Regina moved a little bit closer and in front of the pirate bowed his hook, raised her chin causing their eyes to meet once again. At that moment they felt that something in common connected them. This connection had brought a feeling of mutual trust that broke any existing barrier in the approximation of the two. Regina knew that she could trust him and then she told her story with Daniel, what Cora had done to him, and as for the second time Regina had seen his love die, but now by her hands.

Hook remained silent and remembered how he had lost Milah. For the first time he felt that he could tell that to someone, therefore told Regina how he met Milah, their adventures together at the sea and how he witnessed her death without being able to do anything, such as Regina could not.

When they finished telling their stories a comfortable silence surrounded them. Regina breaking the silence said:

- I could never imagine something like this coming from you, Captain.

Hook smiled lightly and said:

- Forget the Captain, call me just Hook.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Forget the Captain, just call me Hook.**

* * *

After hearing Hook, Regina gave a smile, she could say that she was somewhat relieved to have finally found someone who could understand her pain and happy to have found this someone in Hook. Watching her smile, Hook felt his breath stuck... Your Majesty, don't smile that way, that smile might be my undoing... was the thought of the Pirate.

They heard some noises - were the seagulls announcing that a new day drew near. They had no sleep or weren't tired, they could stay there for a few extra hours just listening to the seagulls and feeling the presence of each other, but even so they decided to go to their quarters, after all they didn't want to be seen so close to each other by the rest of the group.

In her quarters, the queen grabbed her mirror and contemplated her smile... for how long haven't she smile that way... No Regina. You can't. She thought while placing the mirror on the bed. Then laying on the bed, she closed her eyes and the only thing she could do was hear the voice of the Pirate and imagining his beautiful eyes connecting with hers. She thought aloud again... No Regina! You can't! And so she fell asleep.

The Pirate couldn't sleep, the image of the Queen didn't come out of his head, her look, her manner of speaking and that smile ... oh that smile made him think of the Queen in a way that he had never before imagined.

He wanted to touch her face, wipe that stubborn tear that he had seen ... Not even he understood the turmoil of feelings that were invading him, he was fond of the feelings, but at the same time he didn't want to feel them, it was all very new, all very different, all very fast, something so right and at the same time so wrong. At that night he didn't sleep.

During the day they didn't speak to each other, but the exchange of glances was constant. Nobody noticed, was theirs secret, only theirs. No progress yet in the searches of Greg and Tamara, they decided to land in Neverland as soon as possible, but they had to be careful. Neverland was an unknown location and it was full of dangers, a plan was necessary to be traced.

Another night came and they were all together in the main division of the boat. They were discussing about the plan they needed to find Greg, Tamara and Henry but they didn't reach any conclusion.

Little by little, each one went to their chamber, emptying the division. Regina also said that she would go to sleep, but Hook noticed that she was going in the opposite direction of her quarters... she was going to where the other night they had been together.

Regina wanted again to feel the night, this time she didn't feel like crying. Although something inside of her told her that she only had gone there to see Hook, she denied. Hook waited for everyone to leave the main room, then as a impulse followed the direction that the Queen took, but he stopped in the middle of the path, perhaps she didn't want him to go where she was, maybe she wanted to be left alone, but he couldn't resist, his desire to be with her and close to her was higher.

Once again at the bow of the ship, Hook admired the beauty of the Queen who didn't notice his presence. The Pirate approached and said:  
- I don't know who is more beautiful, the night or who observes it.

The Queen startled with the presence of the Pirate, turned and responded quickly:

- Captain?!

- Hook, I like to hear you calling me Hook.

- Hook ... yes, beautiful ... the night. - Said Regina a little nervous.

- And what is the Queen doing here again?

- I was thinking of Henry, we didn't come to any conclusions and we are spending a lot of time.

- Regina, is not secure to land in Neverland without having a plan first.

- But it's Henry's life that is at risk, he is my son! - Said Regina a little exalted.

- Your Majesty, if we go without any plan we will be all at risk, not only your son. It's not in my plans to die in Neverland.

Regina approached Hook, looked into his eyes and said with a certain contempt.

- You only think about yourself, Pirate.

Hook smiled and looking to the side he wanted to say that it wasn't true, because he spent the whole day only thinking about her, but he thought it was better not to say anything.

With the silence of the Pirate, the Queen angered even more and before she did or said something she shouldn't, she started to walk away.

Before she took the second step, Hook pulled her slowly by the arm, their faces were again close, the heart of the Queen began to beat stronger, the breathing of both was more intense and the blue eyes of the Pirate were locked with the bright eyes of the Queen.

Theirs lips reacted as magnets and they touched for the first time. Regina felt the breath of Hook hotter against her lips, she knew that wasn't right.

With every breath that the Queen gave, Hook felt his body closer to hers, he also knew that it was wrong.

Fearing she couldn't resist the seductive lips of the Pirate, Regina took a few steps backward, she looked at Hook's lips and then to his blue eyes, she gave a deep sigh and returned to the inside of the ship.


End file.
